1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art of a chuck device adapted to hold fiber bundles and a hoop winding device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There is publicly known a filament winding apparatus (hereinafter appropriately referred to as a “FW apparatus”) adapted to form a reinforcement layer by winding the fiber bundles around the liner (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,251, for example). The FW apparatus repeatedly performs a hoop winding by a hoop winding device and a helical winding by a helical winding device alternately with respect to a liner.
The hoop winding device and the helical winding device wind the fiber bundles around the liner while applying a prescribed tension on the fiber bundles. In the FW apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,251, the tension of the fiber bundles is controlled by monitoring the tension of the fiber bundles.